


Pick-Up Lines

by MargieLena



Series: Voltron-Klance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pick-Up Lines, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargieLena/pseuds/MargieLena
Summary: Hello there. This idea isn't really original, I found it on Amino. It was made by the user Reeses Puff. There are going to be more chapters, don't know how many yet. Anyway, enjoy!





	Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This idea isn't really original, I found it on Amino. It was made by the user Reeses Puff. There are going to be more chapters, don't know how many yet. Anyway, enjoy!

It was only a day after the Castle was destroyed and a day into their journey but Lance was already outraged. Keith was being the biggest idiot in the world and wouldn't get his hints. What would it take for him to finally understand that he liked him? Seriously, how dense can you get? Normally he would have already started using pick-up lines, but he wanted Keith to know he was serious.

He had finally figured out that what he felt for him wasn't hate or jealousy, but love, a love that had been growing since the first time he laid eyes on him. A love that was even stronger than the one he felt for Allura. And it seemed that the only way to get it through Keith's thick head was if he started to drown him in pick-up lines. There was a huge risk that he wouldn't take him seriously or that he would think he was just playing around but it was a risk he was willing to take. First he had to make the pick-up lines.

And make them he did. But... Well, let's just say that Keith was determined to not let him get the easy way out. It was a Monday when Lance decided to make his first move. And after he had walked into the dining room, or the area they had made into a little place for eating on the planet they had landed on, it went a little like this.

"Hey Keith, do you know how much a polar bear weighs? Enough to break the ice." Lance had a smirk on his face as he put his charm into good use. But Keith... he didn't particularly appreciate it.

"330-1100 pounds for a full grown adult. Also, if polar bears weighed enough to break the ice, wouldn't they fall in the water and drown because they live on ice caps? Think before you open your mouth, you killed the polar bears." Keith replied with a frown, still not getting it. He thought that Lance was just playing with him, trying out his pick-up lines before he used them on whatever alien girl they met next. It just didn't make sense for him to do it otherwise. Lance hated him... right? 

There were a few more tries like that throughout the rest of the week, until Friday, where something different happened. Lance was walking into Black where the team was meeting. Once he saw Keith he used the last of his pick-up lines. It wasn't his last idea, but _that_ was a last resort. 

"Hey Keith, are you an Alien, because your body-" he never finished that sentence because Keith, who had gotten tired of Lance's pick-up lines, interrupted him.

"Lance, stop it, you are terrible at pick-up lines." Keith sighed as he tried to ignore this feeling that almost made him choke up. This feeling thatade h want to let himself be taken away, even though Lance was just joking around... right? No, nothing would ever happen between them. After all, Lance wasn't into boys. 

"OK, gosh..." And with that, Lance walked out of the room, attempting to try out his only idea left. It was a last resort only because it was way too straight-forward. Back in the room, Lance just walking out shocked everyone. Most of the time Lance was a lot more persistent than that. Allura could vouch for that. And even though the all believed he was joking, they thought he still wouldn't give up so easily. 

"Oh wow, he usually doesn't-" Pidge was interrupted by none other than the loverboy extraordinaire "-oh and he's back." He had come back with a bag of that strange fruit they had found in a planet they landed on the day before, that looked and tasted strangely like limes and he _spilled them on the floor_? He then proceeded to pick up the unusual fruit but it kept rolling away.

"Wow Keith, you're right, I am terrible at pick-up limes. So, want to go on a date?" Silence. No one had really thought that Lance actually liked Keith. He hated him before and they thought that Lance barely even considered him a friend. They all believed that Lance was just messing around with Keith when he flirted. "Are you going to answer?" Lance hesitantly asked, feeling scared. Was this it? Would he get rejected in front of everyone? He waited a moment longer but he received no answer. He felt his throat close up and the tears pickling in his eyes as he walked out of the lion.

The moment he was outside, he felt the tears he so desperately tried to keep inside roll down his cheeks. He felt so humiliated. Here he was, putting his emotions out for the world to see and Keith didn't even bother to answer him. He didn't hear Keith calling out his name as he run, nor did he hear him chasing after him. Which was why he was surprised when Keith caught his arm and he might have kind of punched him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he clutched his nose. Lance might have looked lanky, but he could throw a mean punch. Keith's nose would be bruised for the next couple of days.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, you just surprised me. I didn't think anyone would be behind me and I- wait, why did you even follow me?", Lance inquired with a frown, his tears, glistening, going down his face, "Do you want to officially turn me down? Because if you do, don't worry, I got the message. I won't flirt with you again." He finished, his tone bitter and angry.

"No, Lance, I chased you because I saw you tearing up." Keith whispered as he dried Lance's tears. He knew he had messed up and he needed to make it right. But first, he had to stop Lance's tears, or else he might not be able to say anything. 

"Do you need anything else?" Lance mumbled, his voice still sharp. Instead of answering him, Keith hugged him. He couldn't stand seeing him cry. Lance, once he got over his initial shock, hugged Keith back, gripping him firmly by the waist. They stayed like that for a while, just relishing in each other's presence.

"Hey, Lance-" It seems that it was a day full of interruptions, making it really similar with real life because th- Sorry, no breaking the fourth wall. Anyway, Lance stopped Keith in the middle of his sentence, because he had one last idea before it was over. And if that didn't work, then he really would have been hopeless.

"My name is actually Chance." He looked away, breaking the hug. He was taking a chance, no pun intended. It was all or nothing. He would either get the boy, or he would destroy any semblance of friendship they might have had.

"No, it's not." Keith replied confused. Why would Lance say that?  Where was he going with this? Was Lance really, actually playing with him and the crying was part of the game? 

"I know, but do I have one being your boyfriend?" Keith breathed in sharply. Was Lance asking to be his boyfriend? When Lance looked back at him, he saw that Keith had turned red, his eyes wide. And when Keith answered, the world seemed to stop. Their lips moved against each other, sloppily, Keith getting blood all over him, but Lance didn't mind. It was everything he had ever imagined and more.

"I love you." Lance said under his breath, Keith only able to hear him because they were so close. That prompted another kiss, Keith putting his hands in Lance's hair and Lance tightening his hands around Keith's waist. They moved slowly against each other, both wishing they didn't have to breath, because they wanted to stay there forever.

When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and it took them some time to recuperate. "You love me?" Keith asked, almost a whisper. Lance stopped for a second, trying to decide if he should tell Keith or not. This could very well end their newfound relationship (if Keith kissing him meant yes). 

"Yes, I do. I have loved you since the moment we met. I just didn't know it at the time." Lance explained to him, not as scared as before. He still felt nervous, but he had a feeling that Keith kissing him a second time was a good sign.

And if he had any doubts, they all dissappeared when Keith smiled like a little kid who had just been given his favorite toy. "I love you too" Keith responded, trying and failing to stop smiling. "I love you so much." Keith continued, his hands around Lance's neck bringing him in for another kiss. And if they spent the rest of the day inside Red just talking and kissing, well no one had to know. Except for the rest of the team, who waited for them to come back to the meeting but never did (Keith and Lance got chewed out by Allura later).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was to your satisfaction. ease go check out the original post on Amino. Bye!


End file.
